Gary Is MY Man
by SUPERJAILed
Summary: This is the story of what happens when you take four guys from Bully, and put them in the same house in the Sims 2. Not a crossover. GaryPetey, JimmyPetey, JimmyGary, TrentJimmy... it's an orgy!


A/n: This is actually written kind of badly in my view... but I still like it, cause it was based on real events... that me and my friend made up. :D

* * *

It was a cloudy morning at Bullworth Academy when Jimmy Hopkins woke in his shitty bed, in the corner of his shitty room, located inside his shitty dorm. Every little thing about the school was shitty to Jimmy. The teachers were shitty, the principal was shitty, and everyone else was just metaphorically covered in shit. Although, throughout his stay at the academy, he had made a few friends who were quite different, as he put it, from the crowds of clique-obsessed teenagers, roaming the campus like zombies, searching the school for a non-existent education. Petey was a nice kid. He was always thinking of others. He enjoyed accompanying Jimmy wherever he went, which caused Jimmy to begin to see him in a different light; more of a pet than a friend. Even when he was on a rage-fueled outbreak, he never had a problem with Petey. There was also Gord, Beatrice, Pinky, and a few others, all of whom were just as nice.

Then, there was Gary. Sweet, evil Gary. He was a vicious person, one who always forced his way through manipulation, and occasionally, blackmail. When he wanted, he could give someone a cold, dead stare that would send a shiver down their spine. He was witty, cunning, a damn near Nazi follower, and the sexiest piece of ass God had ever had the almighty privilege of sculpting. Even his scar was sexy. Jimmy knew that. Jimmy knew all of that, and that's why he fell for him. Too bad little Petey got there first.

As his crusted-over eyelids cracked open, Jimmy cringed at of the thought of reality and attempted to go back to sleep where he wouldn't have to get up. He groaned miserably when his brain failed him once again. Finally, after a few minutes or so, he rose from his mattress. Getting dressed wasn't miserable, but having the feeling that you know you have to go somewhere you really don't want to was what made his mornings such a drag.

In the hallway, he saw Trent.

Because of Gary and Petey's relationship, he grew jealous and bitter, always trying to outdo Petey to impress Gary. After the first few weeks of bastard-ness, Jimmy realized that he could start a relationship of his own, in the hopes that Gary himself will become jealous, and ditch "Bunny" as he liked to call him. Trent was completely oblivious.

"Oh God…" Jimmy mumbled. He quickly put on a fake smile and approached him.

"Hey Jimmy." Trent said, smiling, and turning to face his boyfriend. Expressionless, Trent leaned down to plant a kiss on Jimmy's cheek. Jimmy's eyes rolled.

Smirking, Trent leaned against the painted wall, arms crossed. "Wanna play shirts and skins?" he smiled. Jimmy laughed.

"Is that the only line you know?" he joked.

At that awkward moment, the main door was pushed open, and Petey walked in, green sweater-vest and all. Taking immediate action, Jimmy pushed Trent up against the wall mid-sentence, attacking him with his mouth. Anyone else would have thought Jimmy was a face-eating alien.

As Petey passed them, all he did was raise his eyebrows, and say "Hi Jimmy." Jimmy assumed he was off to either play himself in a game of chess, or watch men's swimming on TV.

"Damnit, Trent!" Jimmy snapped, releasing his boyfriend the way a lunch money-hungry bully would. He noticed Trent was confused. "I love you!" Jimmy faked, trying to cover up the situation.

That morning, the three (Jimmy, Petey, and Gary) had English together. They crammed into the classroom, spit flying, curses spouting, and not caring at all. Pete and Gãr, of course, sat next to each other with their fingers interlocked. Jimmy always sat behind them, not only to constantly look a Gary's ass, but because no one else would sit next to him. Burning frustration engulfed Jimmy in every minute of the period. He planned and plotted in his head for an hour until he was interrupted by the opening of the classroom door just next to him.

A gum-chewing prep girl entered the room, her nails fake, her hair bleached, and her face as ugly as a cat's ass. "Umm… like is Petey in here?" she spoke, popping her gum.

Petey raised a hand slowly, looking back at the monstrosity. "I'm here." He said meekly.

"Here." She said bluntly, handing him a pass to the principal's office. Her eyes traveled up and down the small teen aimlessly. "Queerface." She muttered.

Gary shoved his chair out of his way as he sprang toward the bitchy blonde like a jackrabbit. "What the FUCK did you just say, bitch?!" He spat, with intent to kill.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mr. Galloway shouted, nearly burping from his "tea".

"Gary, it's ok!" Petey said, tugging at Gary's vest. "Just let it go! Please!"

Gary backed off of the girl and let Petey walk in front of him. "Ok, Bunny." He said, still glaring at the blonde.

About a half hour after he left, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the first phase of Jimmy's new plan. As soon as Gary was out of the door and in the hallway, Jimmy approached him cautiously.

"Hey Gary, I think you might want to see something." He faked.

Gary spun around. "Is it a dead body? A hobo maybe?"

Jimmy thought nervously. He really wanted to convince Gary to come with him. "Maybe." He said. "Just come with me." He raised an eyebrow and smirked as soon as he turned his back.

It was cold outside, and everyone was wearing a sweater except for Gary, who liked it bitter. Jimmy led his favorite sociopath to the small sliver of walkway behind the main building. He stopped in his tracks, exhaled, and watched his breath float away.

"What the hell are you going to show me that's so important back here?" Gary ranted. Before he knew it, Jimmy used his fake ninja skills and tacked Gary up against the wall bully-style just as he did Trent and basically sucked on his face until Gary came to his senses and shoved the shorter of the two away from him.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" he nearly screamed. "What the fuck, Jimmy?!"

Jim picked himself up off the floor and wiped the dirt off of himself. "I want you, Gary." was the smartest thing he could say.

"God, you stupid idiot, I'm with Bunn-"

"Why don't you just ditch that loser and be with me?! He's useless anyway!"

"YOU'RE fucking useless, Jimmy!"

Awkward silence.

"Fine then, whatever, Gary. I hate it when it's fucking awkward. This never happened."

Gary lowered his brow. "Fine" he supposed, and walked off.

Jimmy's head was already being hit on the wall.

Soon enough, Jimmy and Gary made amends, and Jimmy didn't regret what he did. Petey was completely in the dark, but no one was more in the dark than Trent. That was agreeable.

One night, after a day of vandalism, assault, and doing odd jobs for clique-masters, Jimmy strolled into the boy's dorm, worn out from all the sprinting. Upon entering the common room, he witnessed Gary kiss Petey and get up to leave. As he walked past Jimmy, glances were exchanged, and sick, perverted fantasies were formed in Jimmy's mind. Breaking loose from his guilty pleasure, he walked over to Petey, who was pleasantly sitting on the couch.

"Where's Gary going?" Jimmy huffed.

"He's got some new club he's a part of that meets at night or something." He replied.

Another idea hatched in Jimmy's head like a newborn dinosaur. Ugly, that is.

Jimmy soon understood that Gary went to his club every night at 6pm for four hours, and occasionally, he would stay longer. Petey would be in the dorm, doing something random and boring, waiting for him to come back. After a week or so of observation, Jimmy finally decided to put his evil plan into effect.

Jimmy impatiently watched Gary leave one frosty night, while images of success ran through him like blood. When Gary was out of sight, the plan ensued.

He strolled casually into the dorm and into the common room where Petey was sitting as always. He crept up behind the couch like a fox, staring eagerly down at his pink-shirt clad friend.

"Watchya up to, Pete?" Jimmy asked, attempting to be smooth.

Petey flinched, and turned his head, "Geez, you scared me, Jimmy! I'm just reading…" he smiled.

Jimmy almost creamed his pants. _I can't take this anymore…! _He thought, and sprung into action.

With one swift movement, Jimmy had ran around the couch, grabbed Petey's book, threw it across the room, and sat face-to face on his lap, holding the sides of the smaller one's head. Before Petey's reflexes even kicked in, Jimmy was whispering crazily into his ear.

"Don't you see, little Petey, I thought I liked Gary, but now I know that all I want is you." He breathed. Petey, whose face was now a deep wine red, started spouting nervously.

"But… Gary… boyfriend… what the… get off… my crotch…!"

Jimmy couldn't take the excitement rushing threw him, and once again, attacked. He began licking, biting, sucking and kissing in every which way imaginable, making it impossible for Petey to talk.

Pete's eyes grew extremely wide in fear and anxiety and because Jimmy was also groping him. Mustering up every bit of strength he had, he flung the bully away from his lap and onto the hard ground with a thud.

"Fuck!' Jimmy shouted, as he hit the ground. Rubbing his head, he watched Petey back up into the hallway. _Oh no you don't…_

Jimmy immediately tackled him to the ground, grabbing his ankles. That's when he began dragging Petey into his room.

"NO! Help! I NEED AN ADULT!" the small one cried, digging his nails into the carpet, creating a trail. There was only one other person in the dorm at the time, a deaf transfer student named Pablo.

Petey clawed at, grasped and reached for anything he saw, knocking things over, and creating a terrible mess.

"Heeeelp!" he shouted, but he could not escape the wrath, or rather lust, of Jimmy Hopkins.

He was soon dragged away into the darkness of the bedroom, the door slamming behind them.

Petey was shaking the whole next day. When asked, "What's wrong, Bunny?" he would reply, "Oh… it's just cold." He no longer felt safe unless he was with Gary. He was afraid to tell him anything, though, so when he _was_ with Jimmy, he was forced to act like nothing was wrong. Jimmy took advantage of the situation and hugged him as much as possible.

That night, Petey begged Gary to let him go to the club. He was on his knees, hands clenched on his boyfriend's pant legs. Gary refused, and left in a hurry. That's when Petey saw his rapist lurking in the shadows.

This continued for several nights, Gary being completely unaware, and Petey's ass growing sorer each time. Consequently, every day when Pete and Gary were together, Jimmy would drink himself crazy with alcohol he stole from Holloway's liquor cabinet.

Luckily for Pete, one night Jimmy told him he had to go somewhere and wouldn't be back until late. With Gary there, Jimmy couldn't even touch Petey without a snarl. Although, that night, his parting words were "See you later, Petey. But you do know, tomorrow will have to be twice as hard."

He left Petey in a grey cloud, and began walking into town, where he would meet Trent, because they were still going steady.

He was waiting in front of a pizza parlor, shivering from the weather.

"Hey" was all Jimmy said, before giving him a quick kiss and walking into the place together.

After talking for a while, eating pizza, and making out, Jimmy realized that Trent was actually really stupid. How could he have been oblivious to everything that was going on, and still not be suspicious when he'd be gone every night fucking another guy? Trent just didn't care. He thought he knew everything about Jimmy, but he had no clue.

Leaving, they linked hands, and started walking down the street at night, headed back to school.

Turning a corner, he looked up to see something shocking. There was a girl with red hair, whose arms were wrapped around a boy and they were definitely kissing. At the right angle, Jimmy knew… it was Gary.

Jimmy didn't know what to think or say. Was he mad? Gary still thought he liked him… Was he happy? He wanted Petey to himself.

"What the fuck, Gary?!" Jimmy ended up blurting out.

Gary turned around like a deer in the headlights. "W-Wha? Jimmy?" he fumbled.

"How could you do this to Petey?!?!" he shouted, breaking loose of Trent. "How could you do this to _me_?!?!"

"Woah!" Trent chimed in. "If you had someone else, you should have just fucking told me… See you later." He stormed off.

Gary was at a loss for words. Jimmy knew exactly what to do. Quick as a cheetah, he pulled out a Polaroid camera and snapped a photo. To Gary's disadvantage, they were still somewhat hugging, and that was proof enough for Jimmy. _Heheh… yes! _He thought.

He ran back, the icy breeze slapping him in the face every second. When he finally reached the dorm, Petey was frightened by his arrival, clutching a couch pillow to protect himself. It took Jimmy a while to make Petey look at the picture, but there was no faking… Gary was either bisexual or straight, and neither sounded very good to Petey.

A night of fighting, yelling, and pacing ensued when Gary arrived. They broke up that night, and they barely saw Gary after that. Petey went to bed alone for the first time in a while, and Jimmy went straight to his room, imagining the possibilities.

The next day, when afternoon class ended, Jimmy went straight back to the dorm and found Petey in his room. Little did he know he was plotting.

"Well, Pete," Jimmy began. "…looks like I've won. You might as well get used to it now." He walked slowly towards Petey.

"Before you do anything," Petey paused nervously. "I'll make you a bet. You can do whatever you want with me," Jimmy's heart began racing. "if you can chug this whole bottle without vomiting."

_Is he joking? Is he in love with me?_

"Hah! Fuck yeah I can do it, give it here!" Jimmy swiped the bottle of vodka from Petey's hands and started drinking.

He didn't vomit. He passed out.

He woke that night in an awkward position.

"What the…?" was all he could mange to say.

He tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't budge. He tried to separate his feet, but they wouldn't move either. What the hell was going on?

He noticed Petey in the corner of the room, sitting casually in a chair. Jimmy was on the bed, naked.

"Well, well, well." He said, getting up and closing the bedroom door. "It seems as though the tables have turned."

_Fuck._

"Do you like revenge, Jimmy?" he continued, pacing the floor, staring at the teenager in his bed.

_Double fuck!_

"I wouldn't mind having a little taste of revenge right now, actually--"

He stopped on his heel.

"--you fucking bastard."

At that deciding moment, Petey dove forcefully onto the bed, his pants mysteriously missing.

* * *

Heheh... I'm evil.


End file.
